


It's Your Love

by Holland_fray



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_fray/pseuds/Holland_fray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy returns home from a mission and Roxy has a huge surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Love

Roxy busied herself in the kitchen cooking dinner. Eggsy would be home from headquarters soon, he was assisting Merlin during his transition to Arthur. She was busy stirring the pot of spaghetti when another way of nausea hit here. She clamped a hand over her mouth and raced to sink, knowing she wouldn't be amble to make it to the bathroom this time. She rinses out her mouth and takes a steadying breath before turning her attention back to the food.

She finds JB staring up at her with a curious look about his face.

"Why do they call it morning sickness if it hits you at every moment of the day?" Roxy asked the pug while scratching him affectionately behind his ears. The sound of a key turning in the lock caught her attention as she stood and took he pasta off the stove.

"Rox?" Eggsy called once he stepped inside their row house.

"Welcome home, Galahad!" Roxy greeted leaping into his arms and kissing him soundly.

"Mmmhhhh." Eggsy murmured and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Roxy wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted her fingers in his hair. After another minute she pulled away and smiled at his grin.

"I should go away more often." He flashed her a cheeky grin and kissed her nose.

"You were gone for three weeks on a mission and then had to help Merlin after your debriefing. I missed you and I'm happy you came back to me in one piece."

"You missed me? That's a good sign."

Roxy scoffed and rolled her eyes and unwrapped her legs from his waist.

"Go change, I made your favorite for dinner." She called over her shoulder, walking back into the kitchen. Eggsy kicked off his dress shoes and unbuttoned his suit jacket as he followed her.

"What's the occasion?" Eggsy asked observing how nice the kitchen table was set.

"Because I missed you." Roxy replied, "now go change while I make sure the chickens warm."

"Alright, alright." Eggsy held up his hands in defeat but smiled as he kissed the top of her head and made his way to the stairs.

Roxy pulled the chicken breasts out of the pan and placed them on the plates next to the pasta. She drizzled the marsala sauce across the chicken and pasta and carried the plates over to the table.

"It smells amazing,Rox." Eggsy completed as he reentered the kitchen dressed in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Red or white?" Eggsy asked pulling two bottles of wine out from the refrigerator.

"Neither for me, but I think the white would go better with this dish."

"Ok."

Eggsy poured himself a glass of wine and poured Roxy a glass of water before sitting down at the table and digging in.

"How was the mission for Emily?" Roxy asked taking a bite of chicken.

Eggsy smiled at her, he knew she was nervous about how well her protégé would do on her first real mission out in the field.

"She was fine, but no where as good as you."

Roxy smiled and stretched her legs out so they were in between the both of his.

"Be nice." She scolded with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"It's the truth. No one is as good as my wife in the field." Eggsy smiled back at her.

"I still can't get use to hearing that." She blushed and began to toy with her ring.

Eggsy reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"I still can't either, Mrs. Unwin ." He smiled and kissed her hand before releasing it. They'd had a picture perfect six months of of marriage.

"Charlie's probably having a field day with this." Roxy scoffed.

"Who cares!" Eggsy exclaimed. "He's just mad because he's stuck with your step sister."

"True." She smiled and got up to clear the table.

"Now for dessert." She smiled and pulled a giant vanilla cupcake with light blue frosting out from the refrigerator.

"Ok, now I'm certain I've missed something." Eggsy remarked as she placed the cupcake down in front of him.

"It is a special day." Roxy smiled slightly trying to hide her nervousness.

"Let's see, it isn't your birthday or my birthday, it's not our anniversary. Rox you've stumped me." Eggsy replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's Father's Day." Roxy breathed her voice barley above a whisper.

She watched as his eyes grew larger and his eyebrows raised.

"Rox, are ya?"

"Surprise." She whispered with a small smile on her face.

"Holy hell, Rox! A baby! You're gonna have a baby!" Eggsy shouted getting up and spinning her around in his arms.

Roxy giggled and tightened her arms around his neck.

"How! When! Just...!" Eggsy stammered once he finally set her back down.

"I found out when I went to the doctor the other day, though I've suspected for about two weeks." Roxy explained combing her fingers through his hair. "And as for how... Eggsy do you really need me to explain that to you?" She teased.

"I meant how far along are you?" He deadpaned.

"The doctor said I'm about six weeks along." She smiled.

His smile was blinding as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

"Wait a second, about six weeks? Then that means it happened during our assignment in Paris."

"That's what I was thinking too. It's fitting isn't it? A baby made in the city of love." Roxy smiled.

"I love you." Eggsy kissed her again before dropping to his knees and kissing her belly," and I love you." He whispered to her still flat stomach.

Roxy smiled and played with a strand of his hair.

"We love you too, daddy." Roxy smiled down at him.

"I could get used to hearing that name." He smiled in return. "Rox, you better tell Merlin. I don't want you out in the field."

"He already suspects that I'm pregnant. I was in the control room with him monitoring your mission when the smell of his coffee made me sick. That's why he sent Emily to back you up instead of me. I think he's quite excited about there being a Kingsman Legacy."

Eggsy stood back up and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"God I love you."

"Enough to go get ice cream?" Roxy asked and batted her eyelashes a bit.

"What about the cupcake?"

"Honestly, the smell is making me nauseous."

Eggsy laughed slightly. "And so begins my late night runs."

"Better get use to it." Roxy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you and the baby." Eggsy called over his shoulder as he ran upstairs to pull on a pair of jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to since today was Father's Day... Or at least it was when I wrote it. I hope you all enjoyed the story and that all your dad's had a great Father's Day! P.S. This will later become part of my other story, I'll Hold Your Hand with Good Intentions, but until then it's its own story! And y'all please leave a comment!


End file.
